


Family Ties That Bind

by stahl_021801



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Bond, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Very short chapter. More to come





	1. Ties that bind

There are many things that bond a family: Blood and Friendship. In the case of the 5-0 family it is all of the above. Chin is Kono's cousin. Danny and Steve are annoying like brothers but are the best of friends. Like all families they have there far shares of issues. Steve was finding out how true it is that family will always have your back now matter how big of an idiot you are.

Steve McGarrett was heading in from his house to the office when he noticed a car tailing him for the last mile. "Danny, Can you have Jerry pick me up on traffic cams in the area and see if there is a car tailing me?" asked Steve. "Sure thing Steve," says Danny. "Jerry, see if you can find Steve on the traffic cams coming from his house. He thinks he is being followed from there. He said that has been for about the last mile," says Danny. "On it," says Jerry. It took a minute to get Steve on the cameras from his house to his current position. "Got him and he is being tailed like he thought. There are at let three different cars that are switching off in following him,," says Jerry. "Steve did you here that?" asked Danny. "I did. Give me the best route to Pearle-Hickam Joint Base," says Steve. "On it boss," says Jerry. "Steve?" asked Danny as the line went dead. "Send the coordinates to Cpt. Lukeala, Cpt. Grover and the Cousins. All hands on deck. I am in route to the scene. Feed us any other information that you think would help with this case," says Danny. "10-4," says Jerry as Danny leaves him to go help Steve's ass.

"Chin, Jerry just told me via text 'ALL UNITS, ALL HANDS ON DECK. OFFICER DOWN,'" says Kono. as she hands him her his phone. "Sounds like the boss needs back up and in a hurry," says Chin. "Danny?" asked Kono. "Hey Kono. Steve's being followed and we lost contact with it after he was involved in an accident. We have Grover and Duke backing us up on this one," says Danny. "10-4. Eta 10," says Kono. "I am worried Chin," says Kono. "This is not good. I am too, Kono," says Chin. 5 minutes later, the entire 5-0 crew showed up on the scene and saw Steve's truck. Kono drops to her knees when she saw how bad it was. "Jerry, get all the video from the surrounding area to see what the hell just happened to Steve. Also, inform the Governor of what is going on and keep him in the loop," says Danny. "On it boss," says Jerry. Danny walks over to the truck to see if there was a body or not. "Chin, contact CSU and have them make there way here. Let Max know that we will need his assistance," says Danny with a somber look on his face. "On it Danny," says Chin as he helps Kono up and back to the car. "Max, it's Chin. We need you to these coordinates right away for retrieval," says Chin. "Understood. I will be there in 10 minutes," says Max. "Thanks Max," says Chin. Just as soon as Chin got done talking to Max, Duke and the HPD back up showed up with Swat. "Duke, CSU request," says Chin. "Right away Chin," says Duke as he notices the plate on the truck. "Grover, it's Commander McGarrett's truck," says Duke as the two men passed each other.

Grover walks up to Danny and places his hand on Danny's shoulder. "We'll find these bastards, Danny," says Grover. "I know. I am worried though. There is a lot of blood in the driver's side seat. He's hurt and bad. I have no clues yet on to who would have done this outside of the Yakuza's. This is a tough one, Grover," says Danny. "Work it like it was a normal case. After all this is now 'your' team. I know that Steve wrote the book on this but your the glue that keeps this team going and safe," says Grover. "The binds that tie," says Danny. "Your right, Danny. It's like a family and your the bind that ties them together," says Grover. Max pulled up to the scene with another M.E. in tow. "Danny?" asked Max. "Over here, Max," says Danny as he waves to the M.E.

Max slowly walks up to the truck and notices that it is the Silverado of Steve McGarrett. "What do you have Danny?" asked Max. "Over here," says Danny as they walked by the truck. "What happened here, Danny?" asked Max. "I don't know yet. That is why we are looking into this case. I was on the phone with him when the line went dead," says Danny. "Looks like there was a shoot out of some type. If this was all from Steve, than we have to hurry in finding him. It looks like about 3 pints of blood already lost," says Max. "How long before he would need a hospital, Max?" asked Danny. "Right now," says Max.

Danny looked around and saw a woman standing off to the side of the bank waving at him. "Grover, with me," says Danny. "What's up, Danny?" asked Grover. "She's flagging us down. Heading over to check it out," says Danny. "I'll back you any time Danny," says Grover as they walked over towards the woman.

"What can we do for you, ma'am?" asked Danny. "He's hurt really bad. I saw him get out of the truck and make his way down this hallway. He gave me this to give to you," says Sophia Gonzalez as she hands him McGarrett's I'd. "Show us," says Danny. "Right there. Steve?" asked Sophia. "Where they there?" asked Steve. "My god, Steve. I got you," says Danny. "MAX!!!!!" yells Grover. Max turns and sees Grover waving at him to hurry up. "What can I do for you Grover?" asked Max. "We found him. He's alive but in rough shape," says Grover.

"Steve?" asked Max. "Hey....Max," says Steve. "We need to get him to the hospital now," says Max. "This is Lt. Danny Williams, 5-0 Task Force. Requesting EMS to my 20," says Danny. "Understood Lt. ETA 10 minutes," says Dispatch. "Max, they are on the way," says Danny. "Understood. Steve, I need to lay you flat and check your injuries," says Max.


	2. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. More to come

Danny was terrified at what Steve looked like when he and Grover saw Steve. "Let me know where it hurts Steve," says Max as he's checking to see how severe the injuries are to the 5-0 leader. "Ah!!" yells Steve as Max pressed on his belly. "Sorry Steve," says Max. "It feels swollen, like bleeding," says Steve. "Let me take a listen," says Max as he pulls out his stethoscope to take a listen to Steve's abdominal cavaity. "Steve?" asked Max. "What Max?" asked Steve. "Where you born with both sets of reproductive organs?" asked Max. "Yes.....OH MY..... GOD," says Steve. "What happened?" asked Danny. "He's pregnant but I think he's due today," says Max. "IT HURTS!" yells Steve. "Hang in there partner," says Danny as he gives him his hand.

"Check him Max!" yells Danny. "Sorry Steve," says Max as he moves the pants down from Steve's waist. "Well?" asked Danny. "Steve, your crowning. I have to deliver you right now," says Max as Steve's eyes widen. He looks at Danny and screams in pain. "Danny get in behind him so he can push off of you," says Max. "Okay, I am here Steve. I know it hurts but think of how beautiful they will be," says Danny as he kisses his neck. "I.....know....Danny. Just shut.....up!" says Steve. "Need for you to push," says Max. "Okay," says Steve as he takes in a deep breath and bears down. After three pushes, Max had the head out and supported in his hand. "Just a little bit more Steve," says Max. Steve did as the ME asked. By the time he pushed for the 5th time the baby was out. Sophia helped Max clean up the baby to hold until the emt's showed up. "Steve, your still having contractions. I think your having twins at least," says Max.

"Right...now...I hate....you,....Danny!" yells Steve. "Max?" asked Danny. "The shoulders are out on this one already, Steve. Two more and you can meet this baby," says Max. Steve did as Max said. "I got your son," says Max as he cleaned up the baby boy. "My god, Steve, they are beautiful," says Danny as he gives Steve a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you, Danny," says Steve. "Thanks," says Steve as he starts to collapse. "Max!" yells Danny. Grover grabbed the babies and followed Danny, Max, and Steve. "I see them!" yells Sophia. Max looked up and noticed the red trunks and yellow shirts. "Sharks!" yells Max. Sean and his team run over to the 5-0 team to treat Steve. "We were on the way back to HQ when we heard the call come over. What happened?" asked Sean. "My husband was involved in an accident and was shot. He is capable of being pregnant. He just delivered our twins," says Danny.

"Steve, stay with me," says Danny as the tears start to run down his face. "I....love..... you, Danny," says Steve as he flat lines. "We need to go!!!!!" yells Sean. Jd and Jesse bring over the board to load him up. "We got him. I need for you to ride with. Babies need to get looked at at the hospital," says Sean. "On it," says Danny as he hops up into the call truck. "Jesse, how's he doing?" asked Sean. "Not good. Pull over for a minute," says Jesse. "What's wrong?" asked Sean. "He needs a tube!" yells Jesse. Sean pulls over and runs to the back of the truck to do the breathing tube. "I got him," says Sean as he slides the tube down Steve's throat. "Bag him," says Sean as he heads back to front of the truck to drive. 


End file.
